Talk:Sensei and Sensibility/@comment-11332269-20130710223635
ok here is my idea first the clip then they start practice after practice jack runs into the dojo king owner he offers jack the job of being seinsi but jack tells him he needs to think about it. jack goes to the dojo. jack hey guys. kim where have you been? who have you been talking to? what took you so long? and you better not lie! jack relax kim i was not with any other girls but i do have big news. kim ok? jack everyone i have big news. jack i got offered to be the seinsi at the dojo king. kim wow thats great i am so happy for you. rudy what! no! jack your not ready for this your good but your not ready to be a seinsi. jack what yes i am i am a 2nd degree black belt and i am the best in the dojo. rudy one your to cocky and two your not the best in this dojo i am and three i forbid you to take that job. jack really well i am taking it and going to the seinsi only turnorment. rudy what i am competing in that turnorment. jack i know. rudy fine! jack fine! jack leaves. kim i will be back. kim leaves. kim hey jack. jack smilies. jack hey kim. kim jack you know i believe in you but i don't know maybe rudy is right maybe your not ready and jack i don't think entering that turnorment is a good idea what if you have to face rudy. jack ok kim i respect your opinion but if you believe in me than know i can do this plus rudy is underastimating me. kim i do believe in you jack your my boyfriend but you are a little cocky and i think your in over your head this time rudy is livead. jack kim i got this i need to prove myself. kim prove yourself jack you already done that. kim who are you proving yourself to? jack to rudy kim to rudy. kim look i understand but not like this just no don't do it just don't ok. jack sorry kim but i am going to do this not even you can stop me. kim fine but i don't surport this and when you lose i won't comfort you either you know i hate it when you don't listen to me. jack i know. rudy i can't believe jack is doing this. kim i know now rudy if your going to beat jack you have to be faster than him keep him off balance. rudy i know kim i am the teacher. kim i know i am just trying to help. kim why noone listing to me. jerry because they are both hard headed. milton you know how rudy can be and you knew how jack was when you decieded to date him. kim well you guys are loads of help. jerry thank you. milton he is hopeless. rudy guys i am ready and i want you guys to come with me. milton sure. jerry yes woooo. kim ok but i am not picking a said i think you are both being stupid hard head idiots. rudy wow tell me how you really feel kim. at the turnorment jack and rudy both go to the finals. theys both prepare for the match. kim rudy you done great i am proud to be your student. rudy thanks and i see how you been looking over to jack go talk to him. kim i don't know i was harsh before and he knows i am mad at him and i think he is mad at me. rudy go kim. kim ok. kim hey um jack. jack if you are going to lecture me kim please don't i love you but don't. kim i am not and i love you too but i was going to say i am proud of you. jack oh well sorry and thanks. kim your scared. jack i am not. kim i see it in your eyes jack. jack ok a little but i got this. kim good luck. kim kisses jack on the cheak. kim good luck rudy. rudy thanks. the fight starts and jack and rudy trade blows. jack kicks rudy and rudy falls down. rudy fights back but jack keeps coming harder and faster. rudy remembers kim's word if your going to beat jack you have to be faster keep him off balance. rudy got it. rudy came with strikes faster than jack could block but it was not enough. jack would not say die. jerry go jack go rudy. milton agian make up your mind. jerry i can't. kim thats it. kim kos jerry. milton thank goodness. jack kicks rudy who falls and begians to cough. jack stops in place. kim and milton run to check on rudy. milton stay down rudy. rudy no never say die. kim mouths to jack no more you proved yourself. kim looks sad at jack. jack looks sad back at her. rudy got up but still hurt. jack swug and rudy fliped him rudy won. kim smilied to jack. jack looks at rudy guess i do have a lot left to learn. rudy yeah you do. kim maybe next time jack when i say no you will listen. jack yeah right thats not my style. kim don't make me hurt you. jack laughs jack kim crawford always so stressed. kim i have to put up with you. jack hey. rudy come on lets just go celerbrate. all yeah rudy together. all wasobi! the end.